The Cruelest of Intentions
by Draconus' Kitten
Summary: This is a story based on the movies Dangerous Liasons and most especially Cruel Intentions. I'm sure there are others out there in fanfiction world with the same theme, but I had to put my spin on it. Pansy makes a bet with Draco and the object of the b
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own any of the following...J.K. Rowlings is a goddess that should be worshiped due to her creativity and writing abilities. The movies, Cruel Intentions and Dangerous Liasons, have been parodied into the following story...I do not own any of that either.

The Cruelest of Intentions

"I didn't know it was asshole day here at Hogwarts," Draco whispered to Pansy as he came up behind her.

As they both stood at watched Ginny Weasley walk away from them, Pansy replied, "just taking the poor girl under my wing...how was your uh, meeting?"

"Meeting, hah, that's a laugh...you do mean my latest conquest, don't you? If you can even call her that. I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Slytherin debutantes. Nothing shocks them anymore...take Clarissa...I mean really, talk about easy."

"Well, you can relax," Pansy eased, "I have a mission for you."

"What? Do tell," Draco coaxed curiously.

"You remember your buddy Marcus Flint?" she asked.

"Of course, my dear old Quiddich Captain who coincidently dumped your ass over summer holiday after he graduated last year," Draco smirked.

"Yes, well, what you don't know is that I went to great lengths to please Marcus. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy if you understand my meaning," Pansy retorted.

"Sorry!" Draco exaggerated.

"In any case, my feeling were hurt when I found out that Marcus had fallen for someone while he was coaching Quiddich at a camp in Scotland," she barked.

"You don't mean..." Draco started.

"None other than Ginny Weasley," Pansy finished.

"So that's what this is all about," Draco said finally realizing her point.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I get done with Ginny she'll be the premier tramp at Hogwarts and Marcus' little princess will be damaged goods," finished Pansy.

"Why go through Ginny, why not just attack Marcus," questioned Draco.

"Because if there's an attack on Marcus it could be traced back to me. We can't allow that to happen - everybody loves me - and I intend to keep it that way," replied Pansy obviously.

"I see your point, but why should I care?" nudged Draco.

"Because, by dear Draco, I need you to seduce our young Ginny. She's quite cute you know." As Pansy moves closer to Draco, she starts to unbutton her robe for only him to see. She caresses herself as she continues, "young supple breasts, a tight ass, uncharted pooty...come on Draco," she urges, "boldly go where no man has gone before."

"I can't," he said curtly.

"Why not!" she said loudly enough to draw a few eyes there way.

"Oh, come on Pansy, it's too easy. Go get one of your moron friends to do it. I have a reputation to uphold. Now this, this is a challenge," he states as he reaches into his bag for the latest copy of the Quibbler. He hands it to Pansy who glances over the headlines on the cover.

"I know how to alleviate warts and scaly skin - Snape, third year potions - thank you very much," she teased.

"Shut up and turn to page three," he mocked.

"Why I plan to wait, by Hermione Granger - Merlin is she for real?"

"Oh, she's McGonagall's little angel, she is Head Girl after all, a paragon of chastity and virtue...Let's see..." he grabs the paper from her and starts to walk down the corridor toward the dungeons. Pansy follows his lead, curiosity obviously getting the better of her.

Draco reads aloud, "Boring, boring, boring...I love all my classes...boring, boring, boring...the library is a witches dream...boring, boring, boring..there's just so much to accomplish before graduation, I'm making a mature decision to wait...oh and here, she has a boyfriend named Victor, they've been going out for a few years - Victor understands."

"Victor's a fag," Pansy replies, clearly repulsed by sanctity of the article. "Too bad for you she hates your guts!"

"Oh contraire, Head Boy remember, Snape and McGonagall sat us down not two days ago and told us specifically to get along or else. While I will admit we felt the best thing to do was stay out of each other's way and have done so since then quite adamantly, maybe it's time to really try to 'get along'. Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Screwing the Head Girl before graduation and the holier than thou Hermione Granger to boot! She'll be my greatest victory." Draco stopped and looked out the window with a huge grin as his chest heaved out with pride.

"You don't stand a chance," Pansy interrupted his moment, "even Hermione's out of YOUR league."

"Care to make a wager on that?" he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll think about it," was her only reply.

"Well then, duty calls. Have a few new developments to write in my journal - goals, aspirations, my most recent sexcapades."

"Oh, gee your journal," she mocked, "could you be more queer?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" he quipped.

"Draco, dear, could you wait one second?" Pansy motioned him back to her and he turned to begrudgingly and stomped to her. "About that little wager of yours? - count me in."

"What are your terms," he asked, eyebrow raised clearly intrigued.

"If I win, then that snake cane of your fathers, the one with the hidden wand, is mine," she stated in all seriousness.

"And if I win," he waited.

"I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since we were both sorted into Slytherin."

"Be more specific," he said through clenched teeth.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "In simple terms, I'll fuck your brains out!"

Draco cleared his throat, "what makes you think I'll go for that bet. That's a 600 year old family heir loom that has been passed down through the generations to all the first born Malfoy men."

"Because," she continued as she started to grope his chest, "I'm the only person you haven't been able to have and it kills you - the thought of it consumes you."

"No way!" He shouted and started to walk from her once more.

Before he turned the corridor to take the path to the Head Dorm he heard her say, "You can put it anywhere you want you know... promise," she coaxed trying to bait him one last time.

Draco stopped in his tracks with a huge grin on his face, he spun around and gave in, "you've got yourself a bet baby," and with flourish and grace he was gone.

"Happy hunting Draco," was her last reply to him, however, he didn't hear it.

Her huge grin could be seen by everyone passing, but they would never know why. Her plan had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco headed back to his common room which he conveniently shared with Hermione. He wasn't sure if she'd be back from patrol yet, but he hoped she would be. He was very eager to put his plan into action.

The portrait swung open after the utterance of their password and he search the room left to right to see if she was there..._not yet...okay, I have some time._

He sat in the arm chair placed at the right side of the fire so she wouldn't notice him right away when she walk into the common room. Starting to daydream about what will eventually be, he heard footsteps entering the room.

It was Hermione... and he was correct in assuming she would walk right by.

"I read your manifesto," he said with a start.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Hermione replied after spotting him lounging by the fire.

"Uh, huh...and I must say, I found it rather appalling."

"Really, that's a first, most people praise me for it," Hermione replied slightly taken aback.

"Most people are sheep...who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?" Draco questioned.

"I wasn't criticizing anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love...and I just don't think people our age are mature enough to experience those kinds of emotions."

"Are you a lesbian?" Draco asked while walking towards her.

"No!" She answered completely shocked.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just picked up on a little of that lesbian vibe."

"Look I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I've been very well informed these past 6 years of your 'reputation'."

"Oh really, what have you heard?" Draco prodded curiously.

"That you promise girls the world to get them in bed with you," she said casually as she strode past him to her bedroom door.

"Who told you this!" He held her arm to stop her and she turned.

"Besides the numerous tales I've heard here at the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, a close friend wrote me mid summer when it was announced we got the Head positions... they were... concerned."

"Well that's a little tacky!"

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's the truth isn't it?" she replied halfway into the room.

"If you say so, Hermione," was the last he got a chance to say.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

While Draco was brooding over this new development, Pansy was deep into her plan. As she preyed like a cat toward the lake, she imagined how in time, Ginny's reputation would be totally blown. Approaching Ginny from behind, she noticed an extremely attentive Harry Potter tutoring her in DADA.

"Okay, that's good, now let's try the Patronus again," Harry said as he came around her and reached for her hand to demonstrate. "Once again, and remember, with conviction," he reminded and flicked her wrist hesitating before he moved away.

"Oh, I suck, I suck!" Ginny cried after another failed attempt.

"Relax, okay, take a deep breathe, you're concentrating too hard - Just let it flow, now close your eyes," Harry coached as he lean in a bit, possibly trying for a quick kiss.

Upon hearing a loud bang of books dropping, Harry pulled away from Ginny and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so clumsy - my apologies - I didn't mean to interrupt, you're doing a great job on your patronus Ginny," Pansy said as sweet as possible.

A bit startled herself, Ginny turned and saw a smiling Pansy. "Oh Pansy, you know Harry, he's been helping me with my DADA homework."

Pansy nodded and Harry clearly uncomfortable said, "well, I guess our time is up...same time tomorrow then?

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed and Harry was off toward the castle leaving a blushing Ginny and a gloating Pansy behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco still brooding and pacing now, was caught a bit off guard when Hermione told him she knew quite well of his reputation. He knew it got around but not to that extent. He was in a quandary...how was he going to get her to trust him. He needed to vent...he sought a out a patient ear in his friend Blaise. He may be light in the loafers, but he was from an outstanding pureblood family, so with that, he made his way to the dungeons.

"Unbelievable," Draco began, "some fag, no offense..."

"None taken."

"Wrote a letter to Hermione about my insidious tactics."

"Any ideas who it could possibly be?" pondered Blaise.

"Blaise, if I knew who it was that person would be in a momentous amount of pain right now."

"What other interests did the little girl say took up her time?"

"Books, classes...books, friends - oh, who the hell do I know that she spends all of her time with besides Potter and...WEASLEY!"

"Ron Weasley," verified Blaise.

"Mr. Gryffindor Quiddich stud." replied Draco.

"He's known Hermione since first year - I wouldn't be surprised if he was your rat."

"It does make sense, Ron does hate me - I made out with his girlfriend after the Quiddich Cup last year," Draco remembered aloud.

"I don't think that bothered him all that much," informed Blaise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say, Ronald likes to go against the beaters on and off the field."

"Oh, you're shitting me," a wide eyed Draco urged.

"I shit you not. He used to sneak into the dungeons drunk every month. We'd go at it for a little while and as soon as he'd finish he'd start freaking out... 'what are you doing man, I'm not a fag - if you tell anyone I'm gonna kick your ass.' Merlin, the only reason I let him keep up this little saga is because the man's got a mouth like a hoover."

"What's a hoover?" asked Draco.

"Never mind, muggle saying I heard once, I'll explain it another time."

"Too bad he's still in London at the Quiddich conference."

"Oh, not anymore," Blaise continued, "Gryffindor Quiddich started practice

earlier this week - he's back in the tower - already owled me for a little pillow talking session."

"Good for you. Well do you think you could arrange a little get together on my behalf?"

"Hmmm, I do believe the boys will be out of the dorm tonight."

"Outstanding!"

"But don't think this isn't going to cost you," reminded Blaise.

"Just make sure the door is unlocked. Shall we say the stroke of midnight - no pun intended."

"The stroke of midnight it is," agreed Blaise.

His plan was starting to evolve with those arrangements made. He ascended from the dungeons pleased with himself and that familiar smirk returned to his lips. _Things are moving along_, he thought and made his way back to his common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pansy, true to her word, continued with her plan to destroy Ginny. She invited her out to a Fall picnic under a big Oak on school grounds. The sun was high and the air was crisp when they settled down for some girl talk.

Pansy started. "So rumor has it you went out with Marcus Flint."

"He's okay. He kept talking about this head case he went out with over the summer.

"Really...head case," Pansy probed with a frown.

"Yeah, merlin what a loser she must be. Anywho, Marcus has invited me to London after the Yule Ball for winter holiday."

"That's great," Pansy lied.

"You think so? I don't know, I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Pansy said stifling a chuckle.

"Duh, boys! I've never even gone to first base with a boy."

"Haven't you ever practiced on one of your girlfriends?" Pansy asked already knowing the answer.

"Ew, no! That's gross."

"It's not gross, how do you think girls learn? Face me...now close your eyes and wet your lips."

"Are you for real," asked Ginny a bit shocked.

"Do you want to learn or what?"

"I guess."

Pansy leaned in to Ginny, pressed her lips to her mouth and gave her a sensually soft kiss.

"See that wasn't so scary, now was it?"

"It was nothing," smiled Ginny.

"Okay, let's try it again, only this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth and when I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours...and that's what first base is."

"Okay," Ginny said tentatively.

"Eyes closed," Pansy reminded.

Pansy again leaned in and caressed Ginny's cheek and pulled her closer by her chin guiding her as she pleased. The gentleness of the kiss steadily grew to a fevered pitch until Pansy finished the lesson.

"That was cool," was Ginny's awkward response.

"Maybe you should try it on your friend Harry sometime."

"What are you saying?" questioned Ginny.

"Oh, come on Ginny, it's so obvious he's crazy about you."

"He sends me owls you know...love letters."

"That's so romantic, have you responded?"

"NO!"

"Well, don't you like him?"

Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. "I do like him! I think about him all the time. I don't know what to do, if my mother finds out she'll kill me."

"You did hide the letters, right?"

"In the trunk, in my room."

"Okay, make copies of the letters and bring them to me."

"Why?"

"Because if there is one thing I'm great at it's love letters. With my help, you'll have Harry eating out of the palm of your hand. Maybe I can even arrange a little get together in the Room of Requirement for the two of you."

"You'd do that for me? said Ginny with a sigh of relief.

"Of course, silly, we're friends, right?"

"Best Friends!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was deep in her reading when something roused her from her text. Music had started playing in her room. She looked around and walked out the door into the common room and shouted above the music with her entire lung capacity, "Hello, Hello? Excuse me - Draco?"

"What a pleasant surprise," came a low toned drawl from the chair by the fire.

"Are you aware that this music is playing everywhere in the Head's quarters?"

"It's not, just here and in your room...I thought you'd be pleased?" he said with innocence. "So what are you doing in your room?"

"Reading."

"Surprise, surprise. Anything interesting?"

"Why yes, it's quite interesting actually."

Draco got up and pulled a large bag from the side of his chair and walked over to Hermione and handed it to her.

"For you, something to start the new term with."

Hermione was taken aback, she didn't know what to think or say. She pulled out a large leather satchel with her name embossed on the flap. "You didn't have to do this," she said.

"You hate it, it's lame." Draco replied trying to pull it away from her to throw it in the fire.

She pulled it back. "No, I love it. You just didn't have to do it." She smiled.

Draco held back a smile in return and continued, "Do you think you can pry yourself away from your reading to join me on the terrace for a spot of tea? I know it's relatively late and all being 10:00pm, but we are young."

"Well, I suppose your proposal was only mildly insulting, so maybe I'll consider it. Give me a minute."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Just as Hermione was back through her door and out of sight, Pansy's head appeared in the common room fire.

"Fuck her yet?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm working on it!"

"Loser!"

"Blow me!"

"Owl me later." and she was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione went back into her room, got her cloak and brushed her hair a bit. She didn't know why, but she was going back to her bureau to look in the mirror one more time and without realizing sprayed on perfume. She left her lip gloss in the bathroom and strolled over to the a joining door and walked in.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco had stepped in for his nightly shower before their rendezvous on the terrace. Hermione stood there, mouth agape, even though the bathroom was full of steam. For there, completely in the buff, she could plainly make out all of Draco's forbidden features. He was drying off when he felt a blast of cold air. He turned to her unfazed and said, "would you mind turning around while I put on my boxers?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...this is so embarrassing," she blushed.

She grabbed her gloss and headed out of the bathroom back to her room. She almost started hyperventilating, but calmed and pulled herself together_. It's just typical Malfoy,_ she thought and strode out onto the balcony. When he finally joined her, she couldn't help but say to him, "You know it amazes me so that someone as charming as you could be so manipulative."

"We're not going to start this letter nonsense again are we," he sighed.

"What was my favorite part of the letter? Oh, right - 'even more treacherous that he is attractive, he has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention...every woman he has successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him.'"

Clearly shocked a bit by the bluntness of her words, however true they may be, he turned to her and replied, "You know, you could at least have the decency of telling me who's bad mouthing me so I might have the opportunity to confront them."

"Not a chance."

"You are right you know," he coaxed her.

"About what?"

"About what you said today...I've done some things I'm not proud of."

"Look, I wasn't trying to give you a hard time."

"No, it's okay...I mean...I look at you with all your morals and values and you seem to be happy in your choices...I envy you, no bullshit."

"Really?"

"Seriously, I mean, you've got everything going for you...you're smart, you're determined...you're...beautiful...you're everything I'd want in a girlfriend."

Visibly taken back when Draco told her he thought she was beautiful, she didn't know what to say except, "You know I'm seeing someone?"

"Oh, yes, the infamous Victor," Draco continued without hesitation. "It's funny how you've never mentioned him to me until now."

"He's backpacking through Europe," she offered quickly. "He's great, I really miss him."

Draco didn't think she sounded very convincing, "I care," he huffed.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type."

"Honestly?" Draco replied quite shocked.

"Honestly, 'you're smart, you're determined, you're...beautiful,'" she mocked. "Listing all my qualities on your fingers isn't gonna get you anywhere with me. The best you can hope for is my friendship and you're walking a fine line at that."

She sipped the last bit of tea from her cup and walked back into the common room leaving Draco to mull over her last comment.

"Good night, sweet pea!" was all he could muster to say...she had practically left him speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was just about midnight as Draco made his way to the dungeons and to Blaise's door. Checking his watch one more time and gently pressing his ear to the door, he knew this would be a night that Ron Weasley would never forget. As the moaning began getting louder and louder, Draco knew it was time for his entrance.

Upon hearing the door creak open, Draco heard who had to be Ron mumble, "Oh shit!" which prompted Draco to start in, "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" pulling back the covers on Blaise's bed.

"Look, Malfoy," Ron immediately pleaded, "this was the first time I've ever done anything like this - I was just..." he trailed off and before he could think of an excuse, Draco finished his thought for him.

"I was just really drunk and blah blah blah," Draco mocked.

"Please don't tell anyone, this could ruin my career."

"Your Quiddich career?" Draco moved closer repulsed by the statement. "Ron what about your family? I mean, can you imagine the humiliation your fathers going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fudge packer?"

"Hey, Malfoy," Blaise interrupted clearly to defend Ron, "watch your mouth, he's not a fudge packer...cum chugger...yes, but definitely not a fudge packer!"

"Look, okay, I'm begging you," Ron said trying to control the situation, "I'll do anything, let's just forget about this whole thing, okay?"

"Hmm, no...can't help you there," Draco drawled, "after all it's you who's bad mouthing me to Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on!" Draco shouted back, "Ron, you and Harry are the only ones who know her the best, but let's face it, for the past couple of years she's been closer to you that to Harry. You owl'd her consistently all summer from the conference. The truth will save you!"

"Look, I swear to you - I never said a word about you in any letters - I promise, there were so many other things to talk about. Besides, why would we talk about you...we've always done our best to avoid you, your so called friends and family, and everything you stand for and that includes speaking of you in any letter!"

Pondering what was said by all for a moment, Blaise interjected, "Come to think of it Malfoy," he giggled, "he's probably telling you the truth - why would he spend his time writing to Hermione about you? - I mean the man can barely write out a potions essay, let alone a letter...What was I thinking?"

Draco had enough. "All right," he sighed, "I believe you, your secret's safe with me. Hmmm, however this whole incident is kinda turning me on...get my point? Come on let's go baby," Draco smirked as he moved closer to the bed and Ron realized what he now had to do. "That's it...you have such pretty lips...be gently now..."

As Ron made a move to Malfoy's belt, Draco couldn't help himself but to laugh out loud, " Hah, for Merlin's sake, I was just kidding!" And Blaise couldn't help but to giggle a bit at his lovers expense.

"My Merlin, haven't you had enough for one night? You gluten!"

"Oh, now," Blaise said, "our boy can't get enough dick."

"You son's of bitches," Ron replied almost murderously.

"Actually, I spoke to soon. There is something you can do for me Weasley." said Draco ignoring Ron's last comment and proceeded to inform Ron of his part in this game.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron saw no way around it. He was between a rock and a hard place. Speaking to Hermione on Malfoy's behalf seemed to be the only way he could keep his secret life...secret. He had to do this delicately. Hermione was beyond smart as she never let him and Harry forget it these past 6 years.

He made it a point to stop by her common room the next day and catch up...as well as gather Draco's information.

"Hey Hermione, how've you been? You have time for a visit?"

"For you Ron, of course, how are you? How are things going?"

"Brilliant thanks, uh, Malfoy's not here, is he?"

"No, not right now, I believe he's got Quiddich practice this afternoon. Ron, tell me, what do you know about Draco?" she questioned matter of factly.

"Well, we know he's smart as hell, he's really dedicated to achieving his goals...no matter who he steps on along the way. Always gives 110, especially when it comes to something he loves like Quiddich or women." He couldn't help but to throw in a couple of jabs at Malfoy's expense or Hermione would see right through the kind words.

"I don't know," Hermione replied questioningly, "I've just been hearing even more awful things about him."

"Oh, yeah, like what? From who?" Ron couldn't help but to ask.

"I can't really say - I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Hermione, how long have we been friends?"

"Forever!"

"Exactly, it's my job to look out for you, right? You're like a sister to me, besides, do I look like a gossip queen to you - it's me, Ron - seriously!"

"Okay, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Hermione, I swear on my mama's life!" He held up his hand to make his point.

"Funny you should say that..." was Hermione's response.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As soon as Ron found out all he could from Hermione, he immediately made his way to the Quiddich pitch. There he found Draco finishing his last few laps after practice concluded. After Ron relayed all the information from his conversation with Hermione, Draco looked a bit taken a back.

"That nosey witch, are you sure?" Draco looked at Ron, the wheels in his brain clearly turning.

"She said it was my own mother," Ron repeated with a shocked quiver in his voice, "my mum mentioned things about you to Hermione in letters she sent her over the summer holidays - started right after the Heads were announced."

"Okay, did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did she buy it?" prodded Draco.

"I'm pretty sure..."

"NO! Pretty sure or sure sure!"

"She bought it!" was Ron's final answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco was beside himself. He couldn't believe that all along Mrs. Weasley was the one who was bad mouthing him to Hermione. This was an interesting piece of information he couldn't wait to tell Pansy. _Ron and Ginny's mother...brilliant. _He made his way to the dungeons with a vast stride in his step. Upon entering the Slytherin common room with determination, he scared a few first years to their dorms. As he made his way around to Pansy's room he couldn't help but to snicker in anticipation of telling her the news.

"You would not believe what I found out!" He said before the door even closed behind him.

"Okay...what's up with you?" Pansy said with half interest.

"Are you ready for this? I've recently discovered that our dear Mrs. Weasley is the one who sent the letters to Hermione urging her to stay away from me."

"Interesting turn...didn't see that coming...yes, very interesting," her thoughts now engrossed in her plan.

"Yes, isn't it? I now plan to devote all my energies to destroying the bitch.!"

"Ah, and the plot thickens. It appears that Ginny has fallen for her DADA tutor...none other than 'the boy who lived' himself."

"I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will just love that!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but unfortunately 'the chosen one' is moving like a first year charms student."

"What's your plan of attack?" asked Draco...actually curious.

"I rat Ginny out to mommy, mommy goes ballistic and ends the relationship, Boo Hoo!"

"But who will Ginny and Harry turn to for help...I wonder?" knowing full well Ginny will go to Pansy first.

"Ginny is planning on going away with Marcus for winter break. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening."

"I'm at your service," he said with a sneer as he walked to Pansy's bed and helped himself to comfort but leaning up against the head board and putting his legs up...shoes still on and clearly not caring.

"Thank you," she replied as she casually walked over and helped herself to his lap, mimicking his position by using his chest as a head board.

Instinctively he started massaging her neck and shoulders and was pleased when she let out an ever so slight moan. "That feels good," she confirmed.

"Ah, Pansy, you're so tense," he joked.

"I know, I hate it when things don't go my way, it makes me so...horny," and she turned to lick his cheek to drive the point home.

"I hate it too," was all he could think to say as she continued to grind into his lap.

"Seems like things are looking up for you though," Pansy said with a duel meaning in mind.

"It appears so," as Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe.

"Any luck with your girl?"

"Moving along quite well, I must say."

"Have you succeeded in your task?" Pansy inquired hopefully and she continued to reach down and stroke his increasingly hard member.

"Any day now..."

"Well, please, you must let me know when you do, until then though...down boy." It was with that last word she removed herself from Draco's aching body and strolled out of her room to head up for dinner.

"OH COME ON!" was all Draco could shout after her.


End file.
